The Change
by JadedXO
Summary: Danny knew Lacey was going through something but she wouldn't tell him what it was. She's so tired during the day and disappears at night. Something happened to his lace and he was determined to find out the truth.
1. Chapter 1

**hidy ho! This is very short. it's an idea I wrote out when I was in a meeting at work lol. FEEDBACK PLEASE! I'm excited about where this story could go :)R&R. - xox. JADED**

Danny knew Lacey was going through something but she wouldn't tell him what it was. She's so tired during the day and disappears at night. Something happened to his lace and he was determined to find out the truth.

"Danny, I can't believe you have ya doing this." Jo complained  
"We're helping Lacey." Danny replies.  
"Actually we're stalking her, but tomato, tomatoe." Rico says.

Danny turned to glare at Rico. Rico laughs nervously and gives a quick smile.

"Look guys. I'm worried and she won't tell me what's going on. I want to find out why she's acting weird and if that Means we have to hide in her bushes to get the truth, then dammit that's what we're going to do!" Danny yelled.

"Okay, okay! Calm down!" Jo replied. "We'll keep stalking, I mean helping her.

Jo and Rico share a laugh. Danny simply rolls is eyes and returns to his mission. He fixes how gaze on Lacey's window pondering what could be going on. He begin to question her love for him. Was she cheating? He winced at the thought. Suddenly her window opens.

"Shhh. There she is!" Danny whisper yells.

Lacey is gazing at the stars with a dreamy look in her eye. She looks as if she's been put in a trance by the universe. She climbs to her ledge and jumps. The trio gasps at the sight knowing what meets Lacey. But she lands feet first on the ground. Rico, Jo, and Danny look at each other, jaws to the grass. When they turn around, Lacey is gone.

"Well, we know what's been going on with Lacey." Rico says.

"And what might that be?" Danny says still in shock staring at the spot Lacey disappeared from.

"She's obviously been going thru 'the change'" he says using are quotes.

"Change to what?" Jo inquires.

"She's turning into Catwoman." Rico says with a serious face staring in front of him.

Danny stares at Rico with a "wtf" look and thinks to himself, if she's not catwoman then what is she…


	2. Chapter 2: Mystery Unravels

"Catwoman really? That's your first thought?" Jo asks with seriousness.  
"Fine! You tell me what she is. Go ahead." Rico replies crossing his arms.  
"Oh, I don't know, a vampire, a werewolf. NORMAL things. Well not normal. Whatever!" Jo says.

It couldn't be explained. Their friend Lacey Porter just jumped from her second story room and landed on her feet; nothing stranger has happened. That is, if we're not counting an eleven year old boy committing murder.

"I think we're done stalking for tonight guys." Danny says. "See you tomorrow."

Danny takes off, confused about his girlfriend. What had he just witnessed and how was he going to act around her?

Jo and Rico head home as well.  
"Now he calls it stalking." Rico goes on.

The next day in school was awkward for the three, especially since Lacey didn't show up until lunch.

"Shhh! She's coming. DON'T mention last night!" Danny says.  
"Hey guys!" Lacey smiles.  
"We saw you jump out of your window!" Rico blurts out. He immediately covers his mouth.  
"Real smooth." Jo says sarcastically.  
"What's going on Lace? We saw you last night. You disappeared." Danny asks pleadingly.

Lacey looks at Danny dead in his eyes and says, "nothing going on and you didn't see anything."  
"But Lace you ju-." Danny tries to get out.  
"You didn't see anything." Lace replies strongly.  
"I didn't see anything." Danny says in a trance like state.  
"I gotta go guys." Lacey rushes off.

Jo and Rico stare at Danny. He's looking off into space.  
"Danny. Hello Danny. Earth to Danny!" Jo says waving her hand.  
"I think she hypnotized him." Rico points out.  
"Who's hypnotized? And where did Lacey go? What just happened?" Danny asks confused.  
"Yup. Definitely hypnotized." Jo states.

At Johnny Cakes later that afternoon, Jo and Rico tell Danny what happened at school that day. Danny can't believe he seriously doesn't remember his conversation with Lacey. This was so strange to him. What was Lacey? She has all these unexplainable abilities.

"So I did some research and there's a few possibilities." Rico informs his friends. "One, she could be definitely be a vampire or an immortal or whatever. They have this ability to "compel" people and what not. Two, she could be a witch. You know get your powers at 16 type deal. Three, Catwoman with psychic abilities."  
"Will you let Catwoman go?!" Jo exclaims. "That's not a real thing!"

Jo rolls her eyes at Rico. Although whatever was going on was something not real, she definitely knew super heroes weren't involved. Danny has considered all possibilities and nothing was off the table for him. Just as they start chatting up the possibilities Lacey walks in. Silence falls upon them.

"Hey guys. Danny, can I take to you alone please?" Lacey asks.  
"Sure Lace." Danny responds.

They walk outside, despite how cold it is, to an alley to ensure their privacy. Danny takes a deep breathe preparing to hear her explanation and Lacey does the same preparing to tell.

"Look. I can't tell you what's going on… yet. You have to trust me." She pleads.  
"I do trust you. I love you. I'm only concerned. And I miss you. You've been so distant." Danny says grabbing her hand. He takes note how warm she is. He looks at her hands, then up to her eyes. "I just want to be there for you. You can tell me whatever it is."  
"I love you too. And I miss you, I ju- I can't. Our paren- I-" Lacey stutters.  
Suddenly Danny crashes his lips into Lacey's. He can't resist himself. 'Why did he interrupt Lacey' and 'what she about to say' were flashing this his mind but he couldn't keep his hands off of her.  
Danny breaks the kiss and says panting, "you're so hot." He kisses her again. "Literally hot. You're burning up."  
Lacey pushes him back. She's out of breathe and she looks like she's steaming.  
"I've got to go." Lacey blurts out. She runs away.  
Danny stands confused yet again. "Lace wait!"

Meanwhile back I'm the diner, Jo and Rico are still arguing about superheroes when Danny walks in.  
"What happened? Did she tell you what's going on?" Jo asks.  
"No. She said something about she couldn't tell me and I could've sworn she was about to say something about our parents. Then um some stuff happened and well uh Lacey was steaming. Literally." Danny replied.  
"Our parents?" Rico asks curiously.

They were closer to figuring out Lacey's mystery. Little did they know Lacey's mystery would soon be there's as well.


	3. Chapter 3: Tonight, We Ride

**I'm going to honest. No idea where I'm going with this. Well I have an idea of where I want to go. I didn't want to make it your typical fantasy type story (vamps, wolfs, etf). Bare with me. I'm still getting the story together. :) R&R - xoxo, JADED**

Danny finds himself waking up in the middle of the night. He gets up a bit disoriented. He feels hungover but he definitely didn't drink. His thoughts flash to Lacey and their weird encounter earlier at Johnny Cakes. He walks over to his room window and opens it up. He leans out a little and gazes up at the stars. Danny felt different. He felt a change stirring about deep inside him.

"Danny, what are you doing here? It's 5am." Lacey asks.  
"I honestly don't know. I remember thinking about you, looking at the sky, and I blacked out. When I realized what I was doing, I was already scaling your house." He says climbing thru her window.  
Lacey was excited by this confession of Danny's. It sounded so familiar, she immediately knew what was going on. She throws her arms around him and says, "I'm not the only one!"  
"What?" He replies quickly, hugging her back.  
"I can finally tell you what's going on!" She says making her way back to her bed. Danny follows.  
"What do I have to do with you being Catwoman?" He asks.  
"Ha! Catwoman? What? Haha." Lacey can't help but laugh.  
"That's Rico's theory." Danny half smiles. "But seriously spill. I have this feeling things are about to completely change."  
"I don't know much. But apparently some of the families who have been in Green Grove since it was founded have this… secret. I'm not sure what we're called or why we have it but some of the teenagers get these, powers. Only nobody has had them for generations. I'm the first in awhile." Lacey gets out it seems in one breathe.  
"Wow. Wow. Wow." Is all Danny can seem to say. "So how do you know all this? And what can you do?"  
"My mom told me when she found me standing outside in the middle of the backyard just staring at the sky. She says it's just a myth or a legend but, her great great grandmother supposedly had these powers, she doesn't know much more. But I can compel people. Sorry about that by the way." Lacey laughs. "I have this sort of super strength, and I have a few other things I can't quite figure out yet."  
Danny can barely take all this in. He asks, "Why were you steaming at Johnny cakes? And why did I attack you?"  
"I'm not sure. I seem to physically manifest my emotions, which is odd considering how hard I try to hide them. And I guess I kind of projected on to you." she laughs.  
"So you were feeling, hot?" Danny asks, scooting closer to Lacey, raising an eyebrow at her?"  
She pushes him gently and laughs, "Danny stop. I don't want to burn down my house."  
"Okay okay." Danny laughs back. "So are you sure I'm going thru the change? I just blacked out once."  
"I'm almost sure. The same thing happened to me. The first night I woke up at 3am. I was thinking about Jo, you, and I and how we used to dream up these ridiculous things in our fort, and the next I know, I'm sitting in the fort staring at a fire I apparently made."

Danny spent the night at Lacey's since there was no school the next day. He was exhausted, but he decided to ask his mother about this so called legend. She confirmed that it's a story that floats around town as a myth about the founders but that it was obviously not true. Little did see know.

Danny decided to spend the whole day doing research. He didn't find much. Danny knew he'd need Jo and Rico's help to unravel the legend. But could he tell them, he wondered. He questioned whether or not he was even affected, though he still felt the change in him deep down; and Lacey's passion about it led him to believe it for sure. He hears his doorbell and gets up to see who it is.

"You required my assistance sire." Rico says as he bows.  
Jo pushes him inside."Stop being weird." She says.  
"I'm not being weird. I'm being me. And if memory serves correct you befriended me because we're similar" he retorts.  
"You two argue like you're married. You sure you don't like each other?" Danny asks. He knows that they both do, they're just to shy to admit it. He chuckles at the awkwardness that follows.

They make their way up to Danny's room to get started. Nobody knows where to start though. The pieces to the puzzle aren't even close to matching up.  
"So what did Lacey tell you is happening again?" Jo asks before they get started.  
"She says there's some legend or myth about the founding families of Green Grove and how the teenagers get these abilities or something. She mentioned that a family member of hers may have had it. Her mother thinks she does. And she thinks I might as well." Danny explains, hoping they wouldn't catch the last part. He hasn't told them about last night yet, only that he needed their help with Lacey.  
"What?!" Jo and Rico say in unison.  
Danny then tells me of everything that happened to him; the black outs, the strange feeling. He ends where they are.  
"Okay what do you have so far?" Rico asks pulling up to Danny's laptop.  
"I only see the general post on random sites about the legend. The only thing they all have in common is a teenager gets a power of some kind, and the cemetery." Danny says.  
Jo knew immediately where they needed to go. "The cemetery? What about it?"  
"There's a tomb out there that may have some answers for us." He replies. "What kind of answers, I don't know."  
"So we have to go today!" Jo says jumping up.  
"No no no, it's daylight, people will definitely see us." Danny says. "When the sun goes down, we'll go."  
"Gentlemen. Tonight. We ride!" Rico declares.

"Gentlemen?!" Jo snaps.


End file.
